CHUNLI's MISSION
by Shujii elder of the lin q
Summary: chun-li has important and dangerous mission to fulfill can she do it?
1. Default Chapter

EVENT: Street Fighter Tournament (Third Strike Series)  
  
DATE:June 30 2004...  
  
Research Information subject:....AKUMA.....  
  
.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................Subject said to be a NON-HUMAN life-form liable to eject orbs of perpetual energy from his hands on ground and in mid-air. Subject was also able to suspend himself in mid-air while performing a series of round house kicks in a Tornado-like sequnce and was liable to reach EXTREME ALTITUDES while in the middle of a Jumping Uppercut of some sort. When Enraged,Ecstatic,or simply Aggrivated subject could   
  
A) hurl a GIGANTIC Meteor-like orb of perpetual energy from hands either in air or on ground  
  
B) do a series of "Flying" uppercuts one seemingly higher and harder than the next or  
  
C) Reach extreme heights moving only vertically into the air doing an EXTREMELY fast flurry of hurrican-like kick sequences....Subject was also known in times of EXTREME AGGRIVATION to pound the ground shootin up a Geyser of perpetual energy around him sending all foes near hurdling high into the air only to fall and either die or take serious injury. there are an elite few who are liable to withstand akuma in all his strength and it is suggested you try to recieve their help on this particular assignment. thier names are as follows...  
  
Ken Masters  
  
Ryu  
  
Sean  
  
Ibuki  
  
Alex  
  
Mr.Masters is basically one of the "HOLLYWOOD HOTSHOTS" types so anywhere somebody famous or a big croud is you will almost always find him there being either the center of attraction or becoming it.  
  
Ryu ,on the other hand, will take a little more effort. He enjoys solitude and sanctity he does quite a bit of traveling he often avoids open city roads and takes the country route.He is always on foot you will never catch him driving an automobile, the reason why i am not sure of but nonetheless.  
  
Sean is can Normally be found in the streets of Queens, New York playing basketball (his favorite sport) but around this time he would be traveling to the tournament with Mr.Masters , His sensei.  
  
Ibuki is also another tricky one she can be found traveling around school with a friend of hers his name is unknown to us he only lives one life and disquises as another where as Ibuki lives to weekdays a typical average schoolgirl quite the scholar in fact she has never recieved anything lower than an A+ on any report card she had ever had....ever.  
  
Weeknights and weekends she is Ibuki of the Shinobi ninja clan very fast and deadly in the arts of ninjitsu able to dissappear in the blink of an eye and reappear in a completely different location watch her she's tricky. very evasive if sensed she's being tracked.   
  
Now Alex is going to be the most difficult to find seeing is how all we have is a name a picture (in the bag we sent you) and very very very limited information on him. All we know is that he's an ex navy seal and that he has some connection with Guile and Charlie whom we also have no location on. you may want to go check out thier naval facility and dig up some info on the three or just alex if you get lucky enough to just find his whereabouts. your mission is to either find and Neutralize Akuma or Bring him to us alive so that we may find out HOW he came to be so powerful and what he knows about the one he follows.....Bison..... there have been rumors of an actual god being the host of this years street fighter tournament. This being told to me about anything else i would think it were a bunch of bullshit, BUT. Due to this tournament current reputation i will say this.. KEEP YOUR EYES PEELED AND ALWAYS BE ON YOUR GAURD!!!..  
  
The subject discussed to be your primary objective should be handled with EXTREME CAUTION you dont want to go pissing him off....I cant afford to lose my star agent. And with that agent i bid thee fairwell. You are dismissed.... 


	2. The Fight

From where the story left off at last....  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chun-Li set out to the streets of New York to see if maybe she could catch up to both Ken and Sean in the same place before they left for the tournament.  
  
When she arrived (thanks to some gossip she overheard) she knew just where to find the.They apparently where having a little "SHOWDOWN" at a subway near the empire state building. "more like Showoff" she heard herself say aloud. Upon arrival at this subway station,about an hour or so later,she ran into a large group of people crouded around a circle big enough to fit at least 10 sumo's inand still have enough room for them all to fight comfortably. wearing her traditional fighting gee she made her way to the center constantly hearing one voice growing louder and louder.  
  
(Voice) YEAAAAAAAA. DAZ RITE LADIES AND BRUTES THIS IS THE REAL DEAL I GOT A KIDD HERE THAT'LL WHIP ALL YOUR ASSES IN LESS THAN 3:00 MINUTES TIME!!! WHO'S UP FOR THE CHALLENGE HUH??!! WHO WANTS A PIECE OF MY BOY HERE EH??!!  
  
as Chun-Li moved up to the front of the crowd she immidiatly recognized the face she saw  
  
(Chun-Li) masters, she said hushedly  
  
(Ken) COME ON WHICH ONE OF YOU SACKLESS PANZIES IS GONNA TAKE ON THE WONDER BOY HERE HUH??!!! AWW COOOME OOON MAN HE's BARLEY FUCKING LEGAL HERE MAN THERE MUST BE SOME ONE OUT HERE TONIGHT WITH SOME BALLS MAN YOU GUYS ARE KILLIN ME HERE COME ON.  
  
(Chun-Li) WELL I AINT GOT NO BALLS BUT I THINK WHAT I DO HAVE WILL SUFFICE JUST FINE DONT YOU??!! (adjusts her breasts)  
  
(Ken) HOTDAMN yes yes yes you have definatley got my attention baby look at the hottie babe with all that ass and titties you see this sean, This is your opponent tonight  
  
(Sean) Christ dude she awesome, sensei im confused  
  
(ken) about what oh wonderous pupil  
  
(sean) well, i dont know whether i should drop her or drop my pants man i mean should we be fightin or screwin  
  
(ken) forget about it kidd if anyone she'll go for the elder so all im sayin is dont hit her in the face too much i want her to look pretty in the hotel room tonight. OK GOOD.  
  
(sean) But..  
  
(Chun-Li) Just let me know when your little wet dream is over kidd and ill be ready to whip your ass:)  
  
(croud) OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH  
  
(sean) ok grandma lets go then (croud) OOOOHHHHH  
  
(Ken) OOUUUUCHH  
  
(Chun-Li) O_o DID YOU JUS IMPLY THAT I LOOK OLD!!!o_O  
  
(Ken) oh shit dude i think you fucked up  
  
(chun-li) OK FUCK THE SMALL TALK KIDD LETS GO  
  
(Ken) ARE YOU READY?!?! DONT LET YOUR GAURD DOWN FOR A SECOND!! LETS GOOOOO!!!!  
  
and with that the fight began  
  
(sean) TORNAAAAADOOOOO  
  
sean came full speed with his tornado flying roundhouse attack chun-li duck under it and proceeded wit a quick kick to the groin, sean fell off balance and out of the air face first into the ground.  
  
(sean) AAACCKK YOU LITTLE CHEAP SLUT  
  
(chun-li) SLUT!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH KOOOOOOHUUKOOOOOOKEN  
  
just the an enormous ball of energy began growing in-front of her seemingly trying to knock into sean but he countered with...  
  
(sean) HAAAADOUUUU CAANNNONNN  
  
his attack split through chun-li's orb and sent her soaring into the croud  
  
(chun-li) you know your a tought lil guy. let me know when your balls drop so we can talk about dating  
  
(sean) No thanks, im already handsome i dont have to pay to get pleasure  
  
(chun-li) you sure you dont wanna see whats up my skirt hunny  
  
(sean) wh..what. o..of...of course i do...NOT i do NOT  
  
chun-li begins rising her skirt  
  
(chun-li) you sure baby  
  
(sean) oooh yeeeaah  
  
(Ken) HEY KIDD WHADDAYA DOIN OUT THERE KICK HER ASS DONT FALL FOR-  
  
(chun-li) SPINNING BIIIIRD KICK  
  
(sean) HUH?!...OOF...HYEH...UWAA...AAAAAARRRRGGGGG  
  
(ken) that....uhh...OK PEOPLE SHOWS OVER LAAAAAATER. Damnit sean how did you fall for that i taught you better then to-  
  
(chun-li) Ken Masters  
  
(ken) oh i love the way you say my name baby cheeks how can i be of service?  
  
(chun-li) {holds up a photo of akuma} you seen this guy?  
  
(ken) SEEN HIM!!?? have I seen HIM?!?! ok lemme ask you a question are you a blonde??  
  
(chun-li) EXCUSE ME!!??  
  
(ken) skip it... Yeh i kno him he's my sensei's brother and murderer. I've been holding these little street fights hoping to come in contact with him BEFORE the tournament and deal with him like he dealt with sensei.  
  
(chun-li){hold up a photo of Ryu} i have reason to believe you know this man also  
  
(ken) thats an awful snapshot he really doenst look that uptight.. oh yeh the question sorry.. yeh i know him he's my best bud and my most fierce of nemsis we jus compete against eachother for fun in the tournament but dont think we hold out on eachother cuz we're friends OOHH NOO BABY we go all out full assault on eachother no holds barred and  
  
(sean) YEH AND MASTER RYU ALWAYS KICKS YOUR ASS SOMETHIN HORRIBLE. HUH SENSE??.......OOF  
  
(ken){kicks sean in the gut} SHADDAP KIDD YOU BOTHER ME YOU ARREDY GOT ONE ASS WHOOPIN, YOUR PLAYIN ON A SECOND. but anyways yeh i kno him and he's lookin for Akuma too. Why? Who are you  
  
(chun-li) names Chun-Li. im a secret agent hunting down evidence on this man to further find out about the shandaloo-  
  
(ken) Shandaloo?? isnt that Bisons peoples  
  
(chun-li) YOU KNOW ABOUT THEM  
  
(ken) KNOW ABOUT THEM?? HELL , ME N RYU CANT GET EM OFF OUR ASSES SAGATS BEEN AFTER US EVER SINCE RYU GAVE HIM THAT SCAR  
  
(chun-li) you mean Bisons bodygaurd sagat??  
  
just as ken was about to respond he, sean, and chunli did a complete about face at the sound of a deep bellowing voice coming from the shadows  
  
(Sagat) THAT IS PRECISELY THE SAGAT HE MEANS. How do i know. because heeee is I and I am HIM you see??  
  
(sean) FUCK MAN YOU KNOW EVERY TIME I SEE YOU , YOU SEEM TO JUS GET UGLIER AND UGLIER MAN DONT YOU EVER GET TIRED OF LOOKING GRUESOME CUZ IM TIRED OF YOU DOIN IT  
  
(sagat) if you fought as well as you run your mouth i think i would consider letting you into shandaloo  
  
(sean) FUCK OFF DIP SHIT  
  
sean rose to his feet and went into his fighting position  
  
(ken) yo baby cakes err.. chun-li GET READY HE'S NOW MUCH OF A TALKER IF YOU KNO WHAT I MEAN  
  
(chun-li) Got it  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
AND SO IT CONTINUES 


End file.
